Marceline's Halloween Spooktacular
by BladeGuy9
Summary: When Halloween comes to the Land of Ooo, Marceline is itching to start pranking. However, when a prank goes too far, Finn and his friends formulate a plan to teach Marceline a lesson.


Marceline's Halloween Spooktacular

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: Yeah, I know. It's a little late to post this since it is past Halloween, but, I wasn't part of this site around Halloween. Anyway, this story involves the Candy Kingdom during Halloween, and Marceline is itching for some fun. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Candy Kingdom. The leaves were all different colors, and Princess Bubblegum is seen getting the castle ready for a Halloween Party. We see Finn and Jake helping her set up the decorations.

"Thanks again for helping me set up guys," says Princess Bubblegum.

"No problem Princess," replies Finn.

"Yeah, it's the least we could to since you invited us to your Halloween Party," says Jake.

"Just make sure you wear a costume to the party," says the Princess.

They finish decorating, and Finn and Jake head back to their Tree Fort to get ready for the party.

Somewhere in the Land of Ooo, we see three fluffy people running away in fear. They stop to take a breather, and look back. They give a sigh of relief.

"That was TOO close," exclaims one of the fluffy people.

"Yeah, I thought we were done for," says another one.

The third one looks around to make sure everything is safe. Then, a shadow appears over him. He shivers in fear, and slowly turns around. He sees a tall girl with long, midnight black hair tied into a ponytail. She is also wearing a red and black striped sweater with ripped jeans, and flip-flops. The fluffy person walks backwards to his friends, and tells them to turn around. They do, and they see the girl. Then, the girl hisses at the fluffy people, making a scary face as well. The fluffy people scream in fear, and run faster than they did before. The girl laughs, and flies off.

"Oh man, do I LOVE Halloween!" exclaims Marceline. She continues flying, and eventually ends up in the Ice Kingdom. She gets an idea in her head, and flies up to an open window. She looks inside, and sees Ice King unrobed. He is only wearing his underwear, and is seen posing in the mirror. Marceline can't help but give off a little chuckle. Ice King then turns around. Marceline quickly moves outta sight. Ice King shrugs, and then pulls out a cardboard cutout. Marceline peeks in, and sees what he's doing. She tries to get a closer look, and ends up flying in. She then notices that the cardboard cutout is Princess Bubblegum. Marceline gets wide eyed, and tries to hold in her laughter. Ice King then starts talking.

"Oh, hello Princess Bubblegum. What's that? You think I'm a hunk? Well, I do sort of work out a little."

More laughter builds up in Marceline.

"What? You mean you finally realize that you are in love with me? Well, come here."

Ice King then starts kissing the cardboard cutout, which causes Marceline to burst into laughter. Ice King turns around, and is startled to see Marceline inside his castle. He then falls backwards, crushing the cardboard cutout. Marceline continues laughing, and Ice King slowly gets up, angry.

"Damn you Marceline! How DARE you trespass into MY castle and spy on me during my private time!"

Marceline continues laughing, but manages to get some words in.

"Maybe you should get some curtains to block the windows in your castle!" cries Marceline, who continues laughing, and she flies away. Ice King pokes his head out the window.

"I DO have some curtains!"

He walks brings his head back inside.

"They just haven't arrived yet."

Marceline continues laughing her head off as she flies away from the Ice Kingdom. She's laughing so much, that she hits a large tree, and falls face first into a pile of leaves, waist sticking out. She manages to get herself out, and hears a door open. She hides in the leaves, and sees Finn running out of the tree she just hit. He is seen dressed like Link.

"Come on Jake, it's party time!"

Jake comes running out dressed like Tingle.

"This is going to be one awesome party!" exclaims Jake.

"You said it man."

They run to the Candy Castle. Marceline gets out and sees they are running toward the Candy Kingdom.

"A party at Candy Castle huh? Sounds like fun."

Marceline flies after them.

At the Candy Kingdom, every citizen is seen entering the Candy Castle for Princess Bubblegum's Halloween Party. She is seen at the front door, greeting everyone. She is seen dressed as Zelda. She sees Finn and Jake running toward the castle.

"Guys, glad you made it."

"Thanks for inviting us," says Finn.

"No problem. I really like your costume Finn," complements Bubblegum.

"Thanks. Really like the princess outfit."

She blushes, and they hear someone else coming.

"PB!"

They turn around, and see Lumpy Space Princess wearing a Mexican themed costume.

"LSP, glad you could make it!" cries Bubblegum.

"I wouldn't miss a party thrown by my best friend."

"So... what are you supposed to be?" asks Jake.

"I'm a Mexican Princess, duh. Now, let's, like, get this party started!"

Princess Bubblegum makes sure no more guests are seen coming. None are seen, so the four of them head inside. From outside, Marceline is seen popping her head out of a bush.

"Time to start scaring."

She flies up into an open window, which ends up being Princess Bubblegum's room. She scoffs at all the pictures of her, Finn, and her friends.

"This girl really likes to draw."

She flies out the door, and finds a staircase and flies down. She sees a door, slightly opens it, and sees everyone dancing, talking, or enjoying some candy. She gets a malicious grin on her face. She pulls out a smoke bomb, and tosses it into the room. It begins to roll toward Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and LSP, who are all dancing. They stop, and notice the smoke bomb. It then explodes, and smoke engulfs the entire room. Marceline then finds the light switch, and turns off the lights. Everyone begins to get scared. Marceline snickers, and then begins to transform into her bat monster form. Someone turns the lights back on, and everyone sees a giant bat monster, and screams in terror. She hisses at everybody, and they run for the door, but Marceline blocks it off by slamming her hand down in front of it. The Candy Citizens scream again. Marceline then dives down as if she was going to eat them all. But, as she dives down, she begins transforming back into her regular self. Once fully transformed, she begins laughing. Everyone is still scared, but relieved that they are not dead.

"Oh man! You should've seen the look on your faces! Hahahahahaha!"

"Marceline!"

She turns, and sees Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and LSP approaching her.

"Oh, Finn. And Jake, Bubblegum, and LSP too. Did you see the look on their faces? That was priceless!"

"That wasn't funny Marceline!" cries Finn. "You could've scared the candy people to death, LITERALY!"

"Oh come on Finn, it was just a prank," scoffs Marceline.

"No! A prank is not scaring your friends to death!" exclaims Jake.

Marceline sighs. "Well, I guess you don't know a good prank when you see one. I guess I'll be going now."

Marceline opens the front door, and flies out.

"Man, I lumping wish she wasn't like that sometimes," says LSP.

"I wish we could show her what it's like to get scared like she scared us," says Jake.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum then get wide eyed, and look at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Finn.

"Show Marceline what it's like to get pranked? Then yes," says Princess Bubblegum.

They then begin to formulate a plan.

* * *

Marceline is seen sitting in a strawberry patch, sucking the red out of the strawberries, and playing her ax base.

"Those guys don't know a good prank when they see it. Sure, I might've thrown them for a loop, but it was all for fun."

She continues to play her ax base, trying to forget what Finn and Jake had told her. Then, something begins creeping up behind her. It is a robed figure with a wooden stake. The figure charges at her, but Marceline swings her ax base, and she hits the figure to the ground. The figure turns out to be LSP. Marceline stands over her.

"If you thought you could try and prank me, you are sadly mistaken."

LSP sighs, and gets up. She brushes herself off, and notices something strange.

"What the lump is with the giant strawberry?"

Marceline turns around, and sees a giant strawberry. She goes and taps it, and puts her head up against it. Then, the strawberry springs to life, and Jake's head, arms, and legs pop out. He is seen holding a wooden stake. Marceline slashes him with her ax base, and the strawberry costume splits open, which startles Jake. He falls to the ground.

"Man, you guys must really wanna teach me a lesson. I'm going home."

Marceline flies off to her cave, and Jake and LSP get grins on their faces. Then, Jake pulls out a walki talki.

* * *

Marceline enters her house, and puts her ax base on its stand. She then takes the band that holds her hair into a ponytail out. Her hair dangles like it usually does. Anyway, she heads to the bathroom to wash up. As she does, a robed figure is seen behind the bathroom door. It too is holding a wooden stake. The figure then charges in, and tries to stab Marceline. She jumps, and lands behind the figure.

"All right. I'm getting really sick of this."

She pulls down the hood of the robe figure, and she gets a scary sight. No head. Infact, no body, nothing. A ghost to be more specific. Marceline slowly backs away, but bumps into another robed figure, who also has no head, arms, or legs. But, it is holding a wooden stake. Marceline screams in terror, and flies away from the figures. But, she flies too fast, and ends up hitting the wall. The two robed figures slowly approch her. She huddles in fear, and waits for them to finish her. The figures raise their stakes, and come crashing down. But not on her. She opens her eyes, and sees the stakes in the ground beside her.

"What? Aren't you going to finish me?"

Then, the two figures giggle, and then start laughing. Marceline gets confused. Then, one figure takes out vile of green substance, and both figures drink it. The figures begin to show their true selves, and they end up being Finn and Bubblegum.

"Got you!" cries Finn.

"Wh... what is this all about?" asks Marceline.

"It was a prank of our own. Jake and LSP were supposed to get you to come home, and they did their job perfectly," explains Bubblegum.

"Yeah. And before we came out here, Princess Bubblegum wiped up an invisable potion so me and her would be invisible," finishes Finn.

"But what was this all about?"

"This was to teach you that pulling a prank like you did back in Candy Castle can be very dangerous. We sure scared the death out of you, didn't we?" asks Bubblegum. Marceline then begins to blush.

"Okay, maybe I did go a little too far. But, it's just that when Halloween comes by, I sometimes get a little carried away. But this year went too far."

"Yeah, it was. But, hey, we forgive you," says Finn.

Marceline smiles. She then gets up. "Hey, the night is still young. How about we head back to Candy Castle and party it up!"

Finn and Bubblegum agree, and the three of them head back to Candy Castle, where they party most of the night. But, before they went back to Candy Castle, Marceline has one more prank up her sleeve. They went to fetch Jake and LSP so they could see this. Back in the Ice Kingdom, we see Ice King reading the newspaper in his blue robe. Then, there is a knock outside his door.

"Gunther, could you get the door, I'm busy."

Gunther waddles his way to the door, and opens it. In the doorway, Finn is seen, wearing a delivery suit, and a mustache.

"Package for the Ice King."

Gunther calls the Ice King, and he come in, not knowing that it is Finn in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I have a package for you."

Finn pushes in a large box, and Ice King gets a sparkle in his eye.

"Please sign here."

Finn hands him a clipboard and a pencil, and Ice King signs his name.

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

Finn rushes off, and Ice King turns to Gunther.

"These must be the curtains I ordered."

He opens the box. Then, Marceline springs out and hisses at him, and gives off her scariest face yet. Ice King gets so scared, he faints, as does Gunther. Then, from the window, LSP is seen holding a video camera. They both laugh, and fly off. Ice King manages to sit up, but not for very long.

"Curse... you... Marceline... ugh," mutters Ice King before fainting again.

The End


End file.
